Naekkeoya!(You're mine)
by Cloverssi
Summary: Di saat hujan deras membuat Jinyoung harus terjebak di sekolah sampai hujan reda bersama seorang Mark Tuan yang sangat dibencinya. Namun siapa sangka bahwa hari itu justru membuat keduanya terikat dalam sebuah hubungan?/bad summary/Mark x Jinyoung- Markjin- MarkNior/GOT7


**Daekkeoya!(You're Mine)**

 **Pewds1205 presents**

 **Cast: Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung**

 **YAOI, BL, TYPHO, BXB, MALE X MALE, OOC**

 **My first GOT7 fic!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Hope you like it~**

 **Here we go..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu hujan deras mengguyur seluruh kota Seoul dan membasahi gedung sekolah Chaewon High School yang sudah sepi. Udara yang sangat dingin membuat para pelajar yang telah pulang dengan selamat tanpa harus berbasah-basah kini sangat ingin bergelung di dalam selimut hangat sambil meminum coklat panas.

Namun hal itu sepertinya tak dapat terwujud bagi dua lelaki yang kini duduk berdampingan di dalam kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai 2.

" **Dinasti Joseon** , **Choson** , **Chosun** , **Choseo** , adalah sebuah negara berdaulat yang didirikan oleh Yi Seong-gye yang pada saat ini menjadi Korea. Dinasti Joseon bertahan selama 5 abad lebih. Pendirian Joseon terjadi setelah lengsernya Dinasti Goryeo yang beribukotakan di Gaeseong dan kemudian berpindah ke Hanyang. Wilayah Dinasti Joseon diperluas sampai batas Sungai Yalu dan Duman di paling utara setelah berhasil menaklukkan bangsa Jurchen."

Suara tinggi seorang lelaki bergema di ruang kelas yang kosong itu.

"Joseon merupakan dinasti Konfusius yang terlama memerintah di dunia. Setelah pendeklarasian Kekaisaran Korea tahun 1894, masa kekuasaan dinasti ini berakhir saat dimulainyapenjajahan Jepang tahun 1910. Mengerti kan Mark?"

Park Jinyoung menghentikan penjelasannya dan ia menatap kesal lelaki tampan berambut merah di sampingnya yang kini malah asyik bertopang dagu sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Mark!"

"Mark Yi En Tuan!"

"Markeuuu~!"

Panggilan ketiga dimana Jinyoung merasa malu setengah mati karena harus mengeluarkan nada manja seperti itu, Mark Tuan justru langsung menoleh dengan senyum manis tanpa dosa andalannya.

"Wae?"ia bertanya.

"Apa kau baru akan menoleh setelah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Kau sebenarnya berniat belajar atau tidak?" Jinyoung menodongkan buku sejarahnya yang digulung bagaikan pedang.

"Menurutmu?" Mark bertanya geli, membuat Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dengar Mark, aku melakukan ini karena peduli pada nilai-nilai ulangan sejarahmu yang hancur."

"Oh, terimakasih atas perhatianmu Jinyoungie~"

Jinyoung menampar jidatnya sendiri. Kenapa bicara dengan Mark selalu membuatnya frustasi begini? Oh baiklah, soal Jinyoung yang iba dengan kehancuran nilai ulangan sejarah Mark memang benar. Mark orang Taiwan yang besar di L.A. jadi otomatis dia tidak tahu menahu soal sejarah Korea. Karena itu saat Mark tadi meminta untuk diajari Sejarah, Jinyoung yang murid teladan dan sudah lama sengit dengan nilai-nilai pelajaran Sejarah Mark yang parah tentu saja sangat senang dan langsung bersemangat 45 mengajarinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa selanjutnya malah akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Mark, kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau belajar kita hentikan saja. Aku mau pulang." Jinyoung menutup keras buku Sejarahnya dan bersiap memasukannya kembali ke dalam ranselnya.

"Pulang? Kau mau pulang berbasah-basahan dengan menerobos hujan deras begini?"

Damn, Jinyoung lupa yang satu ini.

Dia tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Dan bukankah memang ia ingin menunggu hujan sampai reda ditemani Mark sambil sekalian mengajarinya Sejarah untuk menghabiskan waktu? Well, setidaknya begitulah kesepakatan Mark dan Jinyoung saat mereka berpapasan di depan kelas tadi.

Melihat reaksi Jinyoung, Mark mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Jinyoungie jangan terburu-buru begitu dan ajari aku Sejarah saja."

Jinyoung menatap tajam lelaki berdarah Chinese itu.

"Kau benar mau belajar?" lelaki berambut hitam itu bertanya ragu.

"Oh, come on Jin! Apa kau tega membiarkanku terus mendapat nilai jelek?" Mark merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya.

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. Ia geli melihat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sok-sokan melakukan aegyo, padahal biasanya ia bersikap cool.

"Arraseo aku akan membantumu. Kali ini serius ya?"

"Ne Seongsaenim!"

...

...

Baru 5 menit berlalu namun Jinyoung seperti sudah mengalami satu abad. Ia merasakan wajahnya terbakar ketika ia mengulangi penjelasan tentang sejarah Joseon dan Mark hanya bertopang dagu sambil menatapnya dari samping.

"Mark, tolong fokus." Jinyoung berkata tegas saat ia merasa sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Aku fokus mendengarkan penjelasanmu." Mark menyahut santai tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Tapi jangan memandangku terus!" Jinyoung menggeram.

"Wae? Kau gugup?" Mark menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Gugup? Hahh kau aneh, kenapa aku harus.."

Ucapan Jinyoung terputus ketika mendadak Mark memajukan tubuhnya sehingga kini jarak antara wajahnya dan Jinyoung cukup dekat untuk beradu pandang.

Oh My God, dengan jarak begini dekat kini Jinyoung dapat melihat betapa mempesonanya wajah seorang Mark Tuan di hadapannya ini. Tampan dan sempurna. 2 kata itu terus terulang dalam benak Jinyoung selama mata cokelat Mark menyedot seluruh perhatiannya

"Wajahmu merah, Jin. Aku jadi ingin.." Suara berat Mark perlahan membelai seduktif telinga Jinyoung.

"Mark.." Jinyoung luar biasa gugup kali ini. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah ketika merasakan deru nafas hangat Mark berhembus tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Park Jinyoung.." Tubuh Jinyeong bergetar mendengar suara sensual itu begitu dekat, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi tetap saja ia sama sekali tak berusaha menghindar.

GLAAAAR

Sambaran petir yang bersamaan dengan padamnya seluruh lampu membuat kedua insan itu terkejut diiringi pekikan Jinyoung.

"Haish mati lampu astaga aku paling benci ini.." Jinyoung menggerutu. Ya jujur saja ia memang benci dan sedikit takut dengan kegelapan apalagi jika sekarang sekolah sudah kosong, bagaimana kalau ada yang..

"Gwaenchana."

Jinyoung merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Ia mengerinyit saat merasakan aroma parfum mint yang menusuk penciumannya, sampai sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya Jinyoung baru tersadar bahwa ia kini tengah..

..OH MY GOD, **memeluk** seorang Mark Tuan?!

"Sial.. maaf Mark, aku.." Jinyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa begitu bodohnya bergerak spontan saat ketakutan. Ia berusaha kembali menjaga jarak, namun lengan Mark yang memeluknya posesif menahannya.

"Biarkan saja begini."

Jinyoung mendongak dengan bingung karena posisi Mark yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati wajah tampan lelaki bermarga Tuan itu kini tengah merona. Memang hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menyorot dari jendela di belakang punggung Mark, namun Jinyoung seratus persen yakin bahwa ia melihat warna wajah Mark berubah.

"Wae?" Mark memandang tajam Jinyoung masih dengan wajah meronanya, membuat Jiyoung salah tingkah sendiri menundukkan kepalanya dan ikut merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya.

Dalam sekejap saja hanya terdengar suara rintikan hujan yang mendominasi ruangan tanpa cahaya itu, keduanya sibuk bergelut dengan situasi dan pikiran masing-masing.

Jinyoung merasakan malu setengah mati dalam posisi ini, namun ia juga merasa nyaman di saat bersamaan. Tubuh hangat Mark mendekapnya dalam keharuman khas parfum citrus mint. Jinyoung dapat mendengar irama detak jantung Mark yang berpacu cepat seperti miliknya sendiri.

"Mark?" Suara Jinyoung memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kita akan terus berpelukan begini?"

"Biar saja."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku suka."

GOD, Jinyoung merasa wajahnya hampir terbakar mendengar itu. Sejak kapan seorang Mark Yi En Tuan bisa menggombal seperti ini? Ah dasar Jinyoung, padahal mungkin saja kan Mark hanya bicara jujur? Jinyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kegeeran. Tapi apa tepatnya yang di **SUKA** i oleh Mark itu justru malah membuat Jinyoung merasa makin ambigu.

 _niga hamyeon da manneun mari dwae_ _  
_ _Niga hamyeon nan igiji mothaneunde_ _  
_ _Gapjagi neon ttan sarami dwae_ _  
_ _Joheul ttae deo nareul buranhage hae_

Keduanya tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ringtone itu terdengar dari ponsel Jinyoung yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

"Haish, kau memakai lagu keras begini untuk nada deringmu?" gerutu Mark sedikit menarik wajahnya dari lelaki yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka lagu GOT7 yang ini!" Jinyoung meraih ponselnya.

 **Jaebum Hyung incoming call**

Jinyoung segera mengangkatnya,"Yoboseyo hyung?"

" **Yah Park Jinyoung kau dimana?! Ibumu bilang kau belum pulang juga sampai sekarang?"**

Jinyoung meringis dan menjauhkan ponselnya begitu suara tinggi itu menyambutnya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku.. Yah, Mark!" Jinyoung berteriak protes saat dalam kecepatan kilat Mark merebut ponsel di tangannya.

"Yoboseyo hyung~" Mark tak mempedulikan Jinyoung dan mengambil alih pembicaraan.

" **Yak, nuguseyo? Mana Jinyoung?"**

Mark menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Tenang saja hyung dia bersamaku."

" **Yah, aku tahu kau Mark Tuan kan? Kau apakan Jinyoung?!"**

"Kami akan bersenang-senang, jangan khawatir hyung." Seringai Mark bertambah lebar saat Jinyoung men-death glare ke arahnya.

" **Yah jamkkaman Mark kau.."**

Mark memutuskan sambungan dan ia mengembalikan ponsel Jinyoung dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Ish bagaimana kalau Jaebum hyung mengira aku sedang melakukan yang **tidak-tidak** denganmu?!" Jinyoung menyambar ponselnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya?"

DEG

Tubuh Jinyoung kembali menegang saat Mark mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas pangkuan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Mark, kau tak mungkin berani melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah." Jinyoung menggeliat tak nyaman berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Oh ya? Kenapa tidak? Di sekolah yang gelap ini hanya kita yang ada di sini dan kau berada dalam kuasaku. Aku bisa berbuat apa saja padamu, Jinyoungie.." Mark berbisik seduktif di telinga Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bergidik. Dalam keremangan ruang kelas ini ia bisa melihat Mark menyeringai seperti tokoh-tokoh penjahat di film. Sungguh ini mengerikan. Jinyoung juga baru saja menyadari bahwa memang tak ada orang lain lagi di dalam sekolah selain mereka berdua karena jam usai sekolah telah lewat lama.

"Jinyoungie.."

GREP

Mark membawa Jinyoung lebih erat kedalam dekapannya.

"Neon.. daekkeoya.." Mark berbisik lirih.

DEG

"M..Mark.." Jinyoung merasa jantungnya menggila saat Mark menarik dagunya dan menatap sayu ke dalam matanya. Astaga padahal Jinyoung sudah sering bertatapan dengan Mark tapi mengapa kali ini tatapan itu terlihat berbeda dan seakan dapat membuat tubuh Jinyoung memanas seketika?

"Saranghae Jinyoungie.."

Dan ketika dua kata itu terucap dari Mark, Mark langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jinyoung.

Jinyoung membeku. Ia ingin mendorong Mark menjauh darinya, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Kedua lengannya bergerak untuk melingkari leher jenjang Mark, dan perlahan ia membalas lumatan pada bibir bawah Mark.

Mark yang senang mendapatkan respon Jinyoung mencoba bergerak lebih berani. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk merasakan lebih bibir manis Jinyoung.

Lumatan itu perlahan berkembang menjadi jilatan. Mark mengetuk belahan bibir Jinyoung untuk membuka akses lebih dalam, dan Jinyoung entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki otak polosnya itu, ia dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya memberi akses pada lidah Mark untuk menjelajahi rongga hangatnya.

Daging tak bertulang itu menari-nari di dalam mulut Jinyoung. Lidah keduanya saling mendorong dan membelit, mencoba saling mendominasi. Mark mendorong tengkuk Jinyoung untuk memperdalam pergulatan lidah mereka. Jinyoung membalas dengan tak kalah liar, sampai saliva meleleh di sudut bibirnya membuat ruang kelas itu kini didominasi oleh suara decakan khas.

Mark merasakan tepukan pada bahunya, dan ia tahu Jinyoung telah kehabisan nafas. Maka dengan sangat tak rela, Mark melepas tautan itu dengan benang saliva yang menggantung di mulut mereka.

Keduanya terengah dengan wajah merona dan meraup udara dengan rakus.

Jinyoung menghapus saliva yang entah milik siapa dari sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya merona merah dan ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap Mark. Jantungnya masih berdegup keras. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang lelaki. Dan lelaki itu adalah Mark Yi En Tuan yang merupakan sahabat serta teman sebangkunya sendiri. Astaga ini benar-benar..

"Hujannya sudah reda. Ayo pulang." Mark menginterupsi.

"Ah.. ne.." Jinyoung bangkit dari pangkuan Mark dan ia melihat keluar jendela. Hujan memang sudah reda tapi langit saat ini benar-benar sudah gelap. Ya Tuhan sudah berapa lama Jinyoung menghabiskan waktu dengan Mark?!

"Kajja." Mark berkata singkat dan menarik Jinyoung keluar dari kelas.

...

...

Malam yang sangat dingin setelah hujan. Jinyoung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi pada sosok berambut merah yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Terpesona padaku?" Mark tersenyum kepedean dan Jinyoung membuat gesture pura-pura muntah.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Mark Tuan. Rumahmu bukan di sekitar sini, untuk apa mengikutiku?"Jinyoung bertanya ketus.

"Hey aku khawatir Jin, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian di malam hari dan seminggu kemudian aku akan berakhir menemukan berita bahwa kau telah menjadi korban pemerkosaan?"

Jinyoung memukul kepala Mark.

"Yah, appeo!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa dugaanmu malah seperti itu? Diperkosa? Yang benar saja kau pikir aku ini perempuan, Mark?" Jinyoung berkata kesal.

"Ya, kau cantik seperti perempuan.. yah, ampun!" Mark menamengi kepalanya dengan lengannya sambil tertawa keras ketika Jinyoung dengan wajah merah padam kini mengayunkan beringas tas sekolahnya sebagai senjata. Tentu saja, mana ada lelaki tulen yang suka dibilang cantik? Tapi anehnya jika Mark yang menyebutnya entah kenapa justru malah membuat Jinyoung merasa sedikit senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Jinyoung dihabiskan mereka berdua untuk bercanda dan saling ledek. Terkadang Jinyoung akan merona parah karena gombalan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hm, rumahku di sini." Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bercat putih dengan nomor 203.

"Kita berpisah di sini, Mark." Entah mengapa Jinyoung merasa sedikit kecewa. Enggan rasanya ia berpisah dengan Mark.

"Tenang saja pacarku yang manis, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok di sekolah."

Wajah Jinyoung langsung merah padam.

"Yah sejak kapan hah kau mengklaimku sebagai pacarku?!" ia berteriak tak terima, tapi sebenarnya jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa terbang sekarang.

"Sejak kita berciuman di kelas tadi." Mark menjawab santai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yak, frontal sekali ucapanmu! Kau bahkan belum tahu apa jawabanku!" Wajah Jinyoung terasa semakin terbakar.

"Semuanya sudah jelas. Kau bahkan tak menolak waktu itu."

"Yah jangan memutuskan seenak.."

Ucapan Jinyoung terpotong saat lagi-lagi ia merasakan bibir manis dan lembut milik Mark bertemu dengan miliknya. Jinyoung spontan membalas ciuman itu, dan dirasakannya bibir Mark membentuk seringai. Ukh sial. Mark benar, Jinyoung tak kuasa menolak ciumannya. Apa mungkin benar Jinyoung telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Mark Tuan?

Saat Jinyoung berpikir begitu di tengah ciumannya, pintu rumahnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Jinyoungie akhirnya kau pulang! Kemana saja ka.. astaga maafkan ibu!"

Mark dan Jinyoung langsung memisahkan diri dengan terburu.

"Ah.. annyeonghaseyo ahjummanim, aku Mark Tuan." Mark menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada wanita setengah baya dalam balutan gaun tidur itu.

"Ah, kau kekasih Jinyoung?"

GUBRAK!

Mark dan Jinyoung sama-sama speechles mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari sang ibu, namun akhirnya Mark tersenyum lebar.

"Benar sekali ahjeumonim, aku kekasih Park Jinyoung."

"YAH SIALAN, EOMMA DIA BUKAN.."

Namun sang ibu tak mendengarkan anaknya dan malah sibuk mengagumi Mark.

"Kau benar-benar tampan dan sopan. Maaf ya Jinyoung selalu merepotkanmu.." ibu Jinyoung berkata bangga.

"Ah tidak ahjumeonim, saya senang kok membantu Jinyoung." Mark tersenyum cerah.

"Aigoo sepertinya kau akan jadi suami yang baik, tolong jaga Jinyoung ne~" Jinyoung langsung melotot.

"Eomma kita baru jadian hari ini, masa sudah berpikir kalau dia akan menjadi suamiku?!" Jinyoung protes tak terima.

"Hey Jinyoungie akhirnya kau mengakui hubungan kita juga!" Mark menyeringai.

"Aigoo pasangan muda yang manis sekali~"

Jinyoung menggeram tertahan dengan wajah merah padam. Ia curiga Mark dan ibunya tengah berkomplot untuk membuatnya merona parah begini.

"Ah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ahjumeoni." Mark membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Oh baiklah. Terimakasih ya kau sudah mau mengantar Jinyoung."

"Hati-hati." Jinyoung berkata singkat, dan Mark tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo, ahjeumeonim.. dan Jinyoungie.."

Mark berjalan mendekati Jinyoung.

"Have a nice dream, _baby_."

Jinyoung hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona ketika Mark mengecup singkat bibirnya. Astaga ini di depan ibunya!

"YAH AWAS KAU MARK TUAN!" Jinyoung bersiap memukul Mark, namun Mark yang menyadari itu pun berlari menjauh dari Jinyoung sambil tertawa keras.

"Haish, pulang sana!" usir Jinyoung.

Mark yang memang sudah berjalan agak jauh itu berbalik, dan ia memberikan _kissbye_ pada Jinyoung. Astaga.

"YAK MARK TUAN TUNGGU SAMPAI KITA BERTEMU BESOK DI SEKOLAH!" Jinyoung berseru kesal.

"Kekasih yang benar-benar romantis ya." Komentar sang ibu menggeleng, dan Jinyoung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

 **END**

 **A.N:**

Hai~ ini ff GOT7 pertamaku jadi maaf ya kalo aneh aku bikinnya agak ngaco gitu soalnya perhatian aku kebagi-bagi sama yang lain. Pas ngetik aja aku dengernya malah Rhytm Ta nya IKON sama BEG Abracadabra terus -_- lagian aku udah tepar banget plus ff ini nggak aku edit sama sekali. Nulis bagian frenchkiss ternyata butuh perjuangan, astaga aku malu banget dan takut bagian itu kurang sreg. Kalo NC sih aku belum berani ya bikin buat kopel ini aku masih shipper baru sih dan aku nggak mau otak aku ternodai dulu.

Yang jelas aku suka banget sama OTP MarkJin ini xD ff ini juga aku dapet ide setelah aku hampir mimisan nonton OPV mereka yang Kobe Don waktu di jepang itu.

Yaudahlah gini aja. Harap tinggalkan kritik dan saran tolong jika berkenan?

[5 October 2015]


End file.
